Shades of Blue
by Arcana no.22
Summary: I honestly can't believe how my life is going, one day I was sitting around and eating some French toast when the police arrived at my door asking for my dad. I tell them I haven't seen him today, which they respond by telling me their was a foreclosure sign on the apartment we were staying in. If that wasn't enough, I fainted from shock and woke up as Cyan Sung-Sun from Bleach!


I do not own Bleach, the only things I own are the OC's and my spiritual theories.

Shades of Blue

Three weeks, that's the amount of time that has passed since I ceased being human not only that, it is also the amount of time that passed when I left my own universe, and came to one of fantasy.

My consciousness was transported to the world of _Bleach_.

I say consciousness because my body is that of a nearly completely overlooked character, the Arrancar; Sun-Sung.

And god_ she was gorgeous. _I never use that word, but it's the only one I could find that could come close to describing how utterly one of a kind her beauty was.

I originally thought that Sun-Sung covered her face to mimic Tier Harribel, but now I know that she did it to hide the thing she has that surpasses her idle.

This discovery will be short-lived, because I am more than likely sure that I was going to die.

At least, with my current skillset

This is why I am currently staring at the floating spirit ribbon in my hand, which I had failed to break or cut despite my various attempts.

Nodding to myself, I grabbed my journal and a pen and marked _'acquire durable and lightweight armor' _as complete.

I know, with monsters the likes of Aizen, Ichigo and Yamamoto, even if I started training three whole years before the Winter War began I would probably only be able to scratch them at their full power.

That's why, instead of focusing on gaining absurd amounts of power, I'll focus on being extremely hard to damage. Durability has just finished its test, now it's time to try to find some kind of speed boosting technique.

Hm, I wonder…

Spirit energy is susceptible to distance like all energy right? If it is, then I may just found an even better shield.

I opened two garganta, one on the door and one in front of me.

As I thought, spirit energy does weaken in distance, that's why creating these two garganta took quite a bit less energy and could be created nigh instantaneously.

I suspected that was also why the garganta was pink instead of the usual black.

One more thing to test

I fired a Bala into the gap at the door… only for it to come out of the one in front of me.

Once again, I marked _'acquire another movement technique '_as complete.

This…was surprisingly easy, I thought spirit energy was supposed to be extremely difficult to shape into new forms, or maybe it was something else that Sun-Sung kept hidden.

Shaking those thoughts away, I use Sonido to appear in front Apacci, who lets out a scream of surprise before yelling even though I was _right in front of her!_

"What the hell is your problem, appearing out of nowhere like that!? You wanna fight or something!?" Apacci yelled indignantly, already reaching for her sword without waiting for my answer.

I mentally sighed; I can see how it can be tiring being around people as easily provoked as Mila and Apacci.

"Yes, that would be preferable. Follow me Apacci." I ask her, even though it sounded more like a command than I wanted to.

I'm really beginning to suspect that Sung-Sun was a noble of some sort in life, but I can't really be too sure.

"Really, you normally respond with a taunt about "_why should I degrade myself to your level" _or something?" She asks, confused as to why I would answer her threat with a confirmation.

"I was going to ask you if would spar with me. It was better to ask than to appear out of nowhere and attack you." I explain to her, though it seems I made her angrier somehow.

"That's it! You want a fight you got one!" She yelled before tackling through the wall of Las Noches and into the desert of Hueco Mundo.

Normally that would hurt, even for an Arrancar, but I wrapped myself in my Spirit Ribbons, which somehow turned invisible before she charged me.

Kicking Apacci away, I rolled to my feet before settling into a stance I do not recognize. This must be the instinct that hollows are known for, this hypothesis as my body reacted and blocked my opponent's jump kick and tossing her aside before my mind registered the air pressure her kick generated.

That's not good; if my mind can't keep up with Apacci's speed then I really will die when I fight against the Head Captain. Though my danger awareness is higher than it's ever been, my conscious mind cannot track the movements of my opponent, this is supported as I just came out of an high-speed exchange of kicks and fists without noticing I've been in one.

I gritted my teeth, damn it, I want to have a conscious decision in this battle!

Wait a second… I think I could use this to my advantage.

"Damn Sun-Sung, what the hell happened to your Hierro? It was never that hard before, yet now my arms shaken just from that little exchange!" She asks while shaking out her arms.

I say nothing, only straighten my back and hold my arms out to my side. Pink spirit energy coalesced and formed into swords that are similar in shape to the ones favored by my favorite character of fantasy of all time.

"What the-since when the hell could you do that!?" She demands, indignant for some reason I cannot fathom. I just did what I saw Stark do, form a cero and shape into whatever you want.

I let the instincts of this body takeover while I focused on reading the fluctuations in spiritual pressure Apacci makes when she attacks, trying to see if I could predict what she would do and counter it.

She drew her sword mid-lunge this time, my focus on her spirit somehow let me figure out she would swing horizontally before jabbing with her left fist.

It was surprisingly correct; I blocked her sword with my right falchion before dispelling my left one and striking a nerve point…

Wait a second; I never learned how to do that

It seems I did right somehow, as her arm suddenly lost all feeling and fell limp.

"…" I stared at Apacci's arm in quiet surprise.

"…" Apacci however stared in shock.

"Don't be alarmed, it is only temporary." I say hastily, in attempt to appease her no doubt growing anger. I would fall short as she bellowed a yell of anger and charged at me again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That could have gone better, though it is your fault for not calming down." I tell Apacci, now completely paralyzed and being carried in my arms to her room.

I felt her spirit burn brightly with even more anger and frustration as I opened the door to her room. Swiftly locating her bed and depositing my load on it, I then sonido'd to my own to gather my thoughts on what happened earlier.

It was like I used the Gentle Fist style from Naruto.

Apacci couldn't gather any spirit energy in the places I struck, but I'm pretty sure I didn't channel any spirit energy toward my limbs.

I latched onto that thought not unlike a snake, is it possible to channel spirit energy into my body to enhance its performance?

Using another Sonido, I appeared in the desert of Hueco Mundo, and opened two garganta. Throwing a Bala in one, I watched it speed past as a blur I was barely able to see.

I then thought about how stupid this whole thing was, if gaining an extra boost in battle only required flooding a person's body with spirit energy then any able to do that would be even more outrageously powerful.

Therefore, instead of flushing my body with spirit energy, I'm going to accelerate the amount that's already inside my body.

The difference was night and day.

Ever wonder why on nearly every shounen manga and anime, a good guy or bad guy would say something like "I saw you moving in slow motion"? Well I think I found out why.

The Bala that I fired is currently moving so slow that it's literally moving in slow motion. Gradually decelerating my spirit energy, I observed go faster and faster until I was barely able to see.

I don't want to act too out of the ordinary, so I accelerated to a middle ground, as in I won't seem to zip to and from places in an instant.

Satisfied with my findings, I dispel the garganta and the Bala crashes into the sand. Thankfully I didn't use a full powered one.

After I arrived in my room via Sonido, I immediately began writing new theories on why my spiritual energy is so easy to mold and manipulate, being sure to write in English in case Apacci and Mila get curious.

But still, if accelerated spiritual spirit energy does so much for my ability to perceive things, what does it do for my actual speed?

"*sigh*, no use wondering about that now, I should focus and make sure Apacci is no longer paralyzed." With that said, I close my journal with a snap.

Deciding to walk this time, I made my way to Apacci's location, which seems to be which seems to be surrounded by some other Arrancar.

Judging from the way their spirts feel, it doesn't take me long to figure out that they are there for more than just a casual chat. Slightly panicking, I used Sonido to appear in front of the door, accelerating my spirit energy just in case.

Throwing it open, I saw a bruised Apacci lying on the ground, two male Arrancar standing near the window, and a third with his sword drawn. In my accelerated state, it takes no time at all to wrench the sword out of his hand, break his ribs with three well placed punches and kick him towards the other two, who were still in the process of looking at the door.

Huh, I guess accelerating my spirit energy does a lot more than enhance my perception on things; it seems as if I myself get a speed and power boost.

Not the time to dwell on that right now, I deactivated my acceleration and positioned myself in front of my downed friend.

"Where the hell did you come from and what the hell did you do!?" The one who was about to strike Apacci demanded.

"To answer your questions in order; the door and hit you a few times so you wouldn't be capable of retaliating in such a small space." I deadpanned.

"No freaking you way came through the door, you'd have to be moving faster than an Espada's Sonido to do what you did." stated Apacci, who I shot a dry look at before returning my gaze to the three Arrancar in front of me.

"Apacci, what were they doing to you?" I ask for confirmation, I do not want to hurt someone over a misunderstanding.

"We were going to use her as leverage." says one of the ones on the ground, confusing Apacci and I.

"Are you three being hunted by Exequia or something?" Apacci asks, while I help her too her feet.

"Yes, we've seen something we weren't supposed to and Lord Syzael sent Exequia after us, we honestly didn't know what it was but we didn't even get a chance to explain ourselves." Stated the other one on the ground, I really have to learn their names after this.

Putting my palm to my forehead and lamenting what I was about to do… hold on a second.

"How do you know Exequia have been following you if there wasn't any time to explain your situation?" I ask the three of them, another voice answers and it's one of the Espada I wished didn't even exist.

"That's because they haven't, in fact they only just managed to elude me." This was said by a man wearing glasses; bore a head of pink hair and an unsheathed katana resting in his left hand.

Syzaelazaperro Grantz has arrived, and already readying his sword to cut down the now cowering Arrancar. I accelerated my spirit energy and intercepted the blade with my arm. The spirit ribbons I wrapped my body in earlier now visible for the entire world to see.

Syzael's gaze moved from the trio of cowering Arrancar to my arm that's blocking his sword, his eyes widened in surprise before he disengaged.

"You used spirit ribbons to enhance your defensive capability, that's actually quite smart." He observed with a chuckle at the end.

"You don't have to kill them over keeping a secret." I state, causing the pink-haired Espada to bring his spiritual pressure upon us. Apacci sucked in a quick breath in surprise while the three Arrancar gasped for breath.

I made no acknowledgement of his attempt at intimidation, opting to hold the deadlock our eyes made. His eyes widened when he noticed I wasn't straining under his presence and increased his spiritual pressure, bringing Apacci to her knees and the three Arrancar to face plant.

I held our gaze for a moment before he erupted into full-blown laughter, simultaneously lifting his pressure from the room.

"You are interesting, what is your name Fraccion of Tier Harribel?" He asks.

"Cyan Sung-Sun, as you've said I am a Fraccion of Tier Harribel." I respond, sensing the release of tension in the air I ease my stance and silently evaluate my options.


End file.
